ben10omniversereffandomcom-20200214-history
Big Chill/Quotes
Ben 10: Alien Force Kevin's Big Score *"Big Chill!" *"He would be...if he were alone. But he's with us." *"That whole 'get mad and storm off' act? Please." *"Good way to break your hand." *"Told you so." *"He stole. He ran. That's Kevin." Max Out *"Big Chill!" *"Thought you guys liked it cold." Plumbers' Helpers *"Big Chill!" Alone Together *"Big Chill!" *"Why?" *"I know. Chill, dude. Heh, see what I did there?" *"I made a little pun, see? Hey, what's that?" *"Water!" *"Ugh, whatever. I'm getting a drink. I'll bring some back for you." *"It was a trap." *"That thing's getting loose. Let's move!" *"Oh, alright then. If you say so." *"We can't keep this up much longer." *"And do what?" *"Already tried that." *"Ew, gross." *"I didn't know you Highbreeds were some kind of plant." Good Copy, Bad Copy *"Big Chill!" *"Thanks a lot, guys. You left me." Albedo *"Where is Ben Tennyson?" *"You! You know of Ben. Where is Ben?" *"Eugh, I agree." Save the Last Dance *"Big Chill!" *"Big Chill!" *"im fat lol" *"Scram." *"More." *"See ya!" *"Big Chill!" *"Stay out of my way." *"I warned you." *"Some people just don't listen." *"They won't feel a thing." *"Stay away!" *"Go away!" *"I don't want any help!" *"Let me out!" *"Stay away from there!" *"Go on. Fly." Voided *"Big Chill! Let's see just how cold I can make it." Birds of a Feather *"Big Chill!" *"Go for it." *"I think I hate puns. And...I know I don't like to freeze people." Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 2 *"Big Chill!" *"Nothing like a refreshing dip on a hot summer day. And Vilgax, you are that dip." *"Guess so." *"You know what they say...cold hands-" *"You gotta let me finish my quips, Vilgax. It's sort of a rule." *"Hey, you can't touch me when I'm intangible!" *"Why...why don't you pick on somebody your own size? Or better yet..." Inferno *"Big Chill!" *"Cool down, or I'll do it for you." *"Sure you will." Fools' Gold *"Big Chill!" *"I've got to remember to go intangible." *"So...good news?" *"Meaning?" *"How many times can he do that?" *"What, don't step on the gold?" *"I thought he was going to look for meat. He's at the power plant!" *"Got an idea." *"Your species isn't supposed to eat meat. What else can't you eat?" *"Back up. What about silicon?" *"Okay, whatever happens, stay back." Singlehanded *"Big Chill! Now that's more like it." *"Okay, ice doesn't work, how about a little..." Trade-Off *"Big Chill? Ugh, never what I ask for. Never!" *"I hate a cold reception." *"Time to put you creeps on ice!" Above and Beyond *"Big Chill!" *"You're out of your league, Alan. You're the weakest one, and you know it. Your teammates know it too." The Final Battle: Part 1 *"Big Chill!" *"You're going into cold storage, Kraab-" *"Kevin! Are you driving this thing? I can't wait till I get my own license." *"Maybe straight isn't such a good idea." *"I'll be right back. Keep cool!" *"I was gonna say that. How are we doing?" *"Time to go. Get back to Ship." *"Oh, it's gonna be cool." Ben 10: Alien Swarm *"Big Chill? That'll work." *"Hold on, Gwen!" *"Are you alright?" *"Let's find out!" *"No!" Ben 10: Ultimate Alien